133534-not-a-good-first-impressionnot-at-all
Content ---- ---- ---- Given that the servers were already existing as was the game code this can not IMO be considered a launch day. Nor do i recall similar issues this bad with other paid MMO's that went F2P. But agree to disagree, i will try again in a week or so and hopefully they get the issues under control. | |} ---- ---- Wildstar has low servers I think, because I know wow servers with more than 40 000 people online working fine, there is rpoblem with few thousands :) Well, I understand them, they want to earn money on it, not spend on new hardware etc. | |} ---- ---- Absolutely! That said it's just not a good first impression is all. I likely would not mention it in a video at all as it has no bearing on content or fun factor. | |} ---- It's really an apples and oranges comparison since WoW has never gone F2P,if that day comes it will be an interesting comparison to make however. That said we all know they are horrid about prepping for Xpack launch days. | |} ---- These two replies should be stickied in General Discussion for the first month of F2P release on General Discussion. WoW's launch was considerably more rocky, annoying, and painful than WS' current F2P "launch" (for all intents and purposes, this probably should have been when WildStar should have been released) Edited September 29, 2015 by Madda | |} ---- ---- lol k | |} ---- trust me everyone is just as frustrated as the other guy/girl :P some just won't readily admit it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Mhm back in the good old days when WoW just started there were the same issues on launch days, for main game and addons. At all nothing special these days. It still is annoying but it's allways the same, no matter what game you play. So just wait 2-3 Days and then try again. Your idea isn't bad at all but it's also not easy for a "new" or "remodeled" game to compete with WoW. The content in WoW today was build up over several years - it's very hard to compete as a "new one" ^^ Hopefully they fix it soon, this Game can't afford a bad "restart". Edited September 29, 2015 by Sir Barett | |} ---- i get what ur getting at , but il just point out this one lil bit of information , as a wow player since launch up until say 7 months ago , this has happened to wow on every expansion at launch , so saying " o but this is a relaunch " means nothing , thats like you justifying wow's broken expansion launches , the servers are overloaded and thats why majority of people including myself cannot log in , like you said " give it a week and then come back " | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There arent any servers , hardware wise, that can host 40.000 players Maybe on the planet you are from, down here on Earth tho this tech is not available yet | |} ---- Well, it's not just a currency conversion. They are opening the door to thousands of players who had no access to the game previously. This is how servers work. This has happened with countless MMO's when they launch OR transition to a f2p model. A lot of people actually get into the game too, you seem like the exception. I, and all of my friends, get in just fine aside from a standard server queue. | |} ---- you do realize all of those were true to warlords of draenor and yet it was barely even playable for a whole week(if not more) Edited September 29, 2015 by shaunik4 | |} ---- Lol. Uhhhh it's a bit more than just a currency conversion. Literally thousands of new players are joining. Do you remember WoD's launch? I remember I did a lan party at a friend's house and couldn't even log in for 2 hours..... on a game that's been out for ten years. | |} ---- ---- WoW had server crashes for the first nine months at launch. Wasn't acceptable then and isn't now. | |} ---- Welcome to the internet. There isn't enough tech in the world to create a server that never crashes, or gets overloaded, or goes offline. Acceptable is a very relative term, people need some perspective, specially when comparing anything to WoW. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So since you're doing a series comparing other MMO's to WoW I'm just gonna go ahead and lay down my own comment among the others that mentioned WoD's launch. I don't even really have a reason to defend Wildstar as I quit a couple months after launch last year. You're just flat out misinformed or willfully ignorant to prove your point. Either way, let's recall how WoD was completely unplayable for atleast a week if not longer after it launched. I specifically remember logging in (or trying to log in) and sitting in lines to grab quest objectives or kill mobs all the while fighting crippling server lag. Sometimes mobs wouldn't even materialize until I had stood still for 30 seconds or found that nice sweet spot where the instancing wasn't messed up so that they would. Not to mention the ques to even get into a server. This all comes with the territory of having a launch that draws in a ton of players all at once. There is no preparing for the stress load that the authentication servers or world servers will be under when they actually open the flood gates to the masses. This has nothing to do with already existing infrastructure or that this is technically a re-launch, it doesn't matter it's still like any other game launch where thousands upon thousands of people are bombarding their servers with requests. If there is no excuse for Wildstar, then Blizzard should be crucified in your review for having a completely unplayable game weeks after an expansion launch. It's only fair. | |} ---- That is the worst comparison ive ever seen, and if you knew anything about the technical side of things, you wouldnt be saying this. I won't excuse them, not this time around, they have had plenty of time to prepare for this, and this was a great concern for many of us who played before the F2P launch, multiple threads went ignored and here we are (these threads date back to the first day of announcing F2P). But to eliminate your argument, BMW retailers would eventually run out of the 5 series, which is a much more similar situation to what we are in right now, the servers, the 2 servers in EU cant possibly hold up to the big demand right now, and that makes perfect sense. Some returning players probably didnt even know the servers were merged, and many would deliberately pick the server with lowest pop to avoid all of this bullshit, but are now left with no option, because hey, 2 *cupcake*ing servers.... I dont know how the server situation is in the US or elsewhere, but given that their megaserver idea also applies there, im guessing its the same as here in EU, and the two servers in EU have been practically dead for months, so in a sense i guess it was a good idea at the time. | |} ---- ---- you want to say you are a gaming site i take it but really.. You should know by any mmo on launch day this is EVERY MMORPG...... so relax if you don't like it then mmo's are not your cup of tea on release week.... | |} ---- ---- Part of that wasn't Blizzard's fault. Some of that was due to several DDOS attacks. | |} ---- I'd like to add that WoW's expansions are paid for. People didn't have to pay anything to get into the F2P relaunch of Wildstar. I am completely ignorant of anything to do with programming a game, and the hardware a gaming company needs to run it, so this isn't a snarky question. If they(gaming companies) haven't done a smooth launch by now after how many ever years, what do you know that they don't? Edited September 29, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Don't blame the F2P player because the game failed with a sub. And is now doing its best to fail as F2P. | |} ---- I'm not blaming F2P players or the F2P model, I'm just pointing out that WoW had serious issues and it's a game people have to pay for the expansions. If a huge game company like WoW can't get it right and they have more money, and charge more, why should people *cupcake* all over a game that doesn't have anywhere near the same amount of money and didn't charge us to get into their Relaunch, and expect them to do it "right" and/or better? oh, nvm. Edited September 29, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- ---- ---- There is a reason why FFXIV is called A Realm Reborn. The first version of FFXIV just failed...it failed horribly. | |} ---- ---- Touche. I think I'll leave them alone for now on. | |} ---- ---- At least you aren't going nuts and rage quitting due to queues! That's refreshing. | |} ---- ---- Wildstar isn't a new game. The load however is. The "It's a launch day" is a valid defense because, well, it kinda is. It's technically a relaunch, but still, the number of people playing is comparable to the number of people playing at the launch of a game. And that is just a very poor analogy to the point where it's a logical fallacy. The server has never encountered this much load. It was working fine when maybe say half the current population was playing, but with the population size now...yea all the problems that are cropping up are to be expected. | |} ---- ---- I stopped reading here ^ | |} ---- That's what she said. | |} ---- http://reactiongifs.me/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/mr_chang_senor_chang_laugh_spits_milk.gif | |} ---- ---- I had to do it. It was too good to pass up. -Refunds him the food and milk. - Try doing it every WoW expansion. Diablo 3? Silithus. You know nothing, Jon Snow. Edited September 30, 2015 by Wyvernclaw_Jack | |} ---- Wait so you have not even played the game yet, and are already judging it on something that WoW has been guilty of....... how many times now? | |} ---- ---- ---- But it is a type of "launch" day. It's "everyone can come without paying" day, which no doubt is an amount big enough that it's very difficult to estimate how many will show up. 100? 1000? 10,000? How do you estimate infrastructure and load without spending far more then you need on equipment? It's not an easy balance. If BMW gave away all of their cars for free, you'd be standing in a gigantic line trying to get in. You'd be standing there, complaining about how long it's taken you to get your free car. Just like you are here. Your metaphor does not apply. The game is not simply "broken". It's completely overwhelmed with traffic. For someone who runs a gaming youtube channel, I feel like these should be really obvious to you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No problem review Skyforge, big AAA class mmo released in july 2015 if remember right. Tones of players very big hype. Launch flawless, no lags, no crashes. Everything worked as it should. Can be done? Sure it can. And it was new game, not something that is being re-launched after being year on the market. Edited October 2, 2015 by Tanad | |} ---- ---- ----